Calender Events
by Chao3421
Summary: Its a calender of special events in Hamtaro's life! r&r plz!


This fic is basically a calender of special events (Christmas, Easter, etc.) happening in the hamham's life. It's mostly romance, but it might have some humor in it. I'm going to need ideas so please help. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~  
  
"Today of all days! Why did I have to be late!" Hamtaro panicked as he was running to the clubhouse. Today was the Jan. 1st and the hamham's were doing something special today. Hamtaro busted in, panting frantically. "Did I miss anything?" asked Hamtaro, as he looked around the room. "Besides Howdy's practical jokes and Bijou running into her room, no," Dexter replied. Oxnard, Panda,y and Penelope couldn't come because they went out with their families on vacation. "What's wrong with Bijou?" Hamtaro kept on questioning. "She said that she, like, thought that you didn't like her since you didn't show up earlier. Stan and Boss have, like, tried to cheer her up, but she said that she only wanted to see you," Sandy told him.  
  
Hamtaro walked over to her room. "Bijou? It's Hamtaro. Will you let me in?" Hamtaro whispered. Bijou opened the door and Hamtaro walked in. He found Bijou sitting on the her bed, sobbing. He walked over and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Hamtaro asked. (Hamtaro asks WAY to many questions) "Oh thank goodneez you are here! I thought you didn't like me since you didn't show up." Bijou said. "That's silly! Why would I not like you? I love you!" he said not realizing what he said. "Oh Hamtaro," Bijou said kissing him. "Now let's go back and have some fun!" Hamtaro said with a smile. "Ok!" Bijou exclaimed, drying her tears. They walked out. Hamtaro then said "So what are we going to do since it is the New Years?" "How about we go up to Acorn Mountain and watch the flowers bloom in the sky!" Stan said, eyeing Pashmina. "Great! Let's go!" Hamtaro happily exclaimed.  
  
~At Acorn Mountain~  
  
"This tree looks like the perfect spot to watch the flowers!" Maxwell said. "The boys can pick names out of the hats which will decide who they go with!" Pashmina put everyone's name in a hat and shuffles them. One by one the boys picked a name from the hat. Maxwell was with Sandy, Hamtaro was with Bijou, Pashmina was with Dexter, (lucky dogs! Er....hamsters!) Boss was with Cappy, and Stan was with Howdy.  
  
~Hamtaro and Bijou's tree branch~  
  
Bijou leaned against Hamtaro's shoulder. "Hamtaro, I love you," Bijou told him, softly. He smiled and cuddled her. Hamtaro kissed her cheek softly. However, Boss was spying. "Oh that rat! Okay so he's a hamster. WHO CARES?! HE STOLE MY GIRL!!! THAT'S WHAT MATTERS! HAMTARO! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT!!!!" Boss screamed at the top of his lungs. "Um Boss? You kinda hurt my ears," Cappy said.  
  
~Sandy and Maxwell's tree branch~  
  
"Maxwell, where's your book?" Sandy asked, snuggling up next to him. "Oh I finished it. I'm going to find a new one," he replied. "Aw, I wanted you to, like, read me some of it," she said disappointed. "Don't worry, I remember some of it," Maxwell said reassuring. "It was about rainbows. Rainbows can be found almost anywhere. On bubbles, snowflakes, even water. But they are mostly in the sky. Sorry that's all I can remember," Maxwell said. "That's ok. It was, like, totally cool," she said, cuddling him.  
  
~Pashmina and Dexter's tree branch~  
  
"Pashmina," Dexter said. "I love you." "I love you too Dexter," Pashmina said, kissing his nose. They snuggled each other. "Pashmina, if I ever find a Diamond of Sugar, I will make sure I find you, and give you it, especially if it's pink," Dexter said. "Thanks Dexter," Pashmina said, lovingly. Once again, someone was spying. It was Howdy and Stan right on the branch above them. "Now how did he do that?" Howdy asked, all puzzled when he looked his abacus. "He's a gentleham. We need to make a plan to get rid of him once and for all," Stan said "Well we're spying on them and that's what matters!" Howdy said. "We can think of one later when we got all the information we need!"  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
"Guys I'm starting to think that the flowers aren't going to bloom today!" shouted Cappy. Pashmina started crying. ""But they have to come! They just gotta!" she said sadly. "They'll come! I promise you that!"said Dexter, calming her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
~Somewhere around 11:00~  
  
"THERE THEY ARE! I FOUND THEM!!!!" Pashmina yelled, pointing to the sky. The fireworks were exploding like crazy and they made silly designs like this (=)) (^_^) and .  
  
~30 minute later~  
  
"Wow that was beautiful!" Bijou cried. "Yes, but I think it is time to go now. See ya again!" Pashmina said walking off and leavinig. Everyone left from there branches and went home.  
  
~~~~  
  
C342- YES! DONE! MWHAHAHA!!!! Please don't flame me about B/B or S/P(I like S/P better than D/P myself) Next time Valentines Day! :-* I'm going to have fun if I don't have writers block.(I had writers block on this chapter so if it's bad im sorry) 


End file.
